


All fall down

by Flowerofthefaefolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Les mis reference, Rent reference, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerofthefaefolk/pseuds/Flowerofthefaefolk
Summary: Summer brought passion, a new fling. A forgetfulness that eclipsed all his pain.





	All fall down

He hated fall. Fall was the season in which fragile things came to die. The leaves, the plants, his lover. 

Fall was blood red at first, like the blood that had stained the floral handkerchief they'd carried everywhere. The blood that had dried but never quite come out, and was slowly turning brown like the leaves would. 

Fall soon yellowed. Yellow was their favourite colour til almost the end. They'd told him that they preferred the calm , orange-y bronze in their last days.

When the leaves left, so did they. They were carried away by the cold winter chill . The ice rattled their lungs, making the whole world stop. 

By spring , flowers adorned their grave . Snowdrops hailed a new start for nature, but a standstill for him. 

Summer brought passion, a new fling. A forgetfulness that eclipsed all his pain. She was gone when Autumn came. Fall again. 

Pollution fills the air and he's choking on grief. How had he lost so much? 

Their grave had stayed the same, 'cept for the wilted flowers, and the spreading weeds. 

They'd loved the fall. They'd taken the fall. They left with the fall.


End file.
